


I Never Wanted It

by Anonymous



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Egg Laying, Graphic Description, Implied/Referenced Abortion, M/M, Pregnancy, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23026588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Doc has been under control of the aliens and they make him do the unspeakable to Python.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37
Collections: Anon Works





	1. Chapter 1

"No! S-stop!" I cry out as Doc shoves his trident down around my neck. "Doc!" I kick at him and try to land a hit to his groin but every hit is a miss. He unzips his pants and I realize what he's about to do. "Nononono! Doc! This isn't you!"

He just grins, muttering something about the aliens wanting us to breed. No! I can't let an egg be created! "This will be for the best, hun." He pulls down his pants and reveals his massive member. We had never had sex before so I was in shock by how big he was. If I let him actually do this… well, it'd hurt like hell.

I cry out and scream for help. I know no one can hear me. I know I'm alone with the man I loved and his horrible actions that the aliens were forcing him to do. Yet, he takes off my pants despite my struggles and presses his tip against my cloaca.

"N-no! This isn't you, Doc!" He shoves himself in, sending searing pain through me. I scream as he starts a brutal pace, every slam against me sure to cause bruises. It hurt so much. Both physically and mentally.

He keeps his up painful pace as I scream as loud as I can for help. This wasn't happening! It couldn't be! Yet, the sheer amount of pain and panic drove the point home that it was. Every thrust and the trident against my neck only served to remind me of the fact that Doc was forcing himself upon me.

I cry as he violates me, his thrusts only serve to make me scream. He slams himself deep inside of me, his knot keeping him locked to me. It hurts with how big it is.

I cry loudly as he plants kisses across my neck after removing the trident, as if he didn't just take away my virginity by force. "Come on… It's not that bad, Python. I just wanted to please the aliens… We'll have a baby together and the aliens will be happy we're parents."

I can only mutely nod and cry, every part of me wanting to be gone.

__________

I stare at my slightly swollen belly, grunting as my body has another contraction. I didn't want this. I couldn't handle this. I sob softly and lay down, every instinct screaming at me to push.

I whimper loudly and grip the bed, undressing myself before taking a blanket and covering myself. No one can know what's about to happen.

The process is… well, horrible. He's so big and I'm so small. It hurts. I tear something halfway through, feeling the blood running down my thighs. It burns. It burns so much.

I whimper and collapse as soon as it's over. My body hurts and I know I'm bleeding a lot. More than I could survive. So, I let the darkness take over, knowing I'd respawn in my bed with the egg right beside me.

__________

I can't believe I'm about to do this. But, I can't handle parenthood and I certainly can't have Doc with me anymore. I have to do something… So, I set the egg down where it could easily be seen and run off to hide, praying no one would find me. 

The first person I see is Xisuma. He's walking to Sahara when he spots the egg. "What the…?" It's clearly not a dragon egg. It's green with dark spots over it. "Who left this here?" He muses, searching around for somebody. I duck behind my hiding spot more.

"...I certainly can't let it get cold…" He picks it up as I start to cry softly, trying to be quiet as to not to alert Xisuma. This was for the best… Right?


	2. Chapter 2

Doc isn't sure why I'm scared of him. He isn't sure why I avoid him. I know that. But he desperately wants to make things right. So, he asks me to meet him outside of Area 77. It's… Not easy to accept but maybe he has some regret over the fact he raped me?

He probably doesn't remember, I tell myself. Be sane, Python. I enter Area 77 but feel myself getting slammed against a wall with a loud yelp. A blindfold is wrapped around my eyes and hands tied behind my back as I'm shoved to… Well, I don't know! I am shoved to the ground sooner or later and struggle against my bindings, though my attacker isn't having any of that.

They slam down on my back and I hear a dark chuckle. Doc! Nonono! Don't tell me the aliens have control of him again! I can't-

My pants are jerked down so I kick and scream. Not so soon after last time. I'm weak and terrified, especially when I feel his hot breath on my neck and his member at the opening of my sore entrance. "Doc!!!" He enters quickly, making me scream loudly.

Just like last time, I scream and struggle in place, my cries of desperation echoing in the building. He bottoms out and rubs my hips in an almost loving manner, but this is far from loving. This isn’t anywhere near love. It’s straight up rape, even if it’s because he’s being controlled.

He thrusts in at a quick pace, pain coursing through my groin and making me grunt and whine in said pain. "D-doc! Stop! I'll forgive you if you stop! We can move past this!"

"We didn't have a successful breeding session. We need to go until we have one." Right. He doesn't know about the egg. The kid I abandoned… "Baby, this will be the best for us!"

I cry and struggle against my bindings, praying to die and be free from this. "S-stop!" I scream as he pushes in harder and causes blood to drip from my cloaca from how rough and big he was. His knot locks me to him, making me scream again and try to pull away.

It hurts. It hurts so much but he makes me hurt even worse by jerking me back and biting the back of my neck to keep me still. Despite blood running from the bite and my groin, I jerk and twist until I feel searing pain from down below but relief of pressure.

I had somehow gotten the knot out of me but now I was sure I had caused damage to myself. Damage that'd leave scars after respawn. Doc growls and jerks me back by my hair, dragging me somewhere. I'm quiet and tired as I feel the blood and cum dripping from my hole, tears running down my face and staining the blindfold.

He shoves me into what I assume to be a cell and takes off my blindfold, closing the glass door behind him as he leaves with a slight limp. Was this my life now? Was I doomed to be a sex toy until I produced as many eggs as the aliens wanted?

* * *

  
I pant as I feel pain from Doc knotting me again. How long had it even been? I'm not sure but he had forced himself upon me enough times for me to give up fighting. It hurt, yeah, but what could I do?

Doc kisses my neck and moves to my lips, lovingly flicking his tongue across my lips as if asking to enter. I only grunt but he digs his claws into my side, making me cry out and letting him force his tongue into my mouth.

I refuse to play this game with him. He wants me to kiss him back but I only lay there, limp and unmoving. He pulls away and grunts. "You're making this difficult, babe."

"Good," I spit out. "This isn't love, Doc. This isn't you. Just. Get control of yourself and we'll never speak of this again!" I whimper but he only flips us around so he's below me, rubbing my back and kissing my neck. I just keep laying there. 

"...Hun, what can I do to help you? We should have an egg by now. You're too tense." He gently pulls on me but grunts at his knot still lodged deep inside of me. "I'll make it up to you. The aliens will hurt us otherwise."  
__________  
I whimper as Doc enters the cell again. "Please…? No more…"

"I'll make you feel comfortable, hun." He rubs my thighs in a loving manner and gently leans down, flicking his tongue across my sore cloaca. I cry out in pain and a bit of misplaced pleasure. I cursed my body for thinking I would ever want this. 

He spreads my lips and kisses my thighs before slowly dragging his tongue across the sensitive skin of my cloaca. I cry out and struggle but he pushes me back down. "Babe. Calm down. It'll be fine." 

He starts to eat me out, every movement from me painful and making my body scream. Despite this, my body is still aroused. It thinks this is some poor excuse of pleasure. I try to hold back and try to kill my arousal with traumatizing thoughts but it doesn't help. 

He gives a small nip to the very tip of my cloaca, making me cry out in a mix of pain and pleasure. He licks at the small nub at top- I guess it’s a creeper’s version of a clit- and slips two fingers inside of me, gently working his way deeper and deeper despite my cries for him to stop. 

I shift in place and he finds that one spot. As much as I hate it, I let out a soft groan so he keeps fingering around that spot plus licking my clit. I feel myself get closer and closer despite trying my best not to. I don’t want to enjoy this!

I cry out loudly and clench my thighs around Doc's head as I reach orgasm, slick dripping from me. He stands up and grips my hips, lifting me up before forcing entry. I scream yet just allow him to thrust. It's no use to fight…

* * *

  
I stare at the entrance to my cell. Doc had wandered off to do… Something. Whatever that was, I didn't care. I was more worried about the pain hitting my body. I pant loudly and grip the cold floor, body shaking as it prepares for the egg Doc wanted.

I had to somehow get his attention wherever he was and find a way to escape; if he knew he had created an egg, maybe he’d let me free! So, I yell with each contraction. I make my pain heard and I let my sobs from the repeated assaults escape from me. If Doc doesn’t hear me, someone has to!

"What the…?" Wels enters the area and spots me. He's clearly a hippie- flowers look really nice on him but that’s besides the point- and rushes in to help me. "How do you open this?" I cry out, though softer this time, as my body tries to force the new egg out. He just shrugs and breaks it open, turning upon hearing a gasp. "Scar!"

"What are you doing here?" Scar's voice is angry with an unhuman growl but he's clearly not as far gone as Doc. He can still be helped. “Intruders aren’t welcome here, Wels.” Scar takes a few steps but I cry out loudly as my body contacts again. This seems to bring Scar from his state a bit.

Wels picks up on this and sits next to me, rubbing my back. “Scar? Can you help?” I try my best to cry out louder. Scar shakes his head and blinks a few times. He’s not too far gone! He blinked once more before rushing forward and kneeling down next to me. “Scar!”

“What’s going on?!”

“I-I’m not sure! I found him locked up a-and like this!” I pant loudly as I grab Wels’s hand, squeezing it and gritting my teeth. “Python… What’s wrong?”

“E-egg.” I whimper out. Scar and Wels hold my hands and rub them with their thumbs, Scar taking off his General Angry Eyebrows coat and setting it under my head as a makeshift pillow. Wels takes his hair down and uses the hair scrunchie to wipe sweat from my forehead. 

I pant louder and give out small cries, gripping my friends as the egg slowly makes its way through me. As soon as it hits the entrance, I can’t help but to yell. Just like last time, it’s too big! Scar whimpers softly and rubs my leg, whispering something to Wels about the egg being far too big for me. “Pl-please… Don’t like me die again… N-not like this…”

Both have confusion on their faces before just shaking it off and Wels begs me not to push. Just to let my body do its work. “I don’t know if it’ll help or not but… Just try to let your body slowly work the egg out.” I can only nod, crying out anytime my body contracts and forces the egg out more.

It’s not an easy egg laying process. I mean, it’s better than last time but still… As the egg reaches a larger part, I scream loudly with some of me tearing at the sheer size. “MAKE IT S-STOP. PLEASE!” I’m still beyond sore and my body can’t handle it. I’m healing and this is undoing all of the processes in one, painful go.

“I’m going to use some healing magic on you, okay Py?” Wels rubs my leg and closes his eyes, humming as he sent pulses of magic through me. The pain eases off despite my body still pushing and I find myself too tired to continue. Too tired to fight the creeping exhaustion. I close my eyes and allow my body to keep up the work.   
__________  
“Python?” I slowly open my eyes and gasp at the new area, quickly sitting up. “Hey, lay back down.” I look to Doc and scramble away as fast as I can, pain searing through my entire body but I quickly fall out of bed and run from the room. “Python!” He yells after me but I keep running and panting at the pain, warm blood running down my thighs. I run into a random room and spot the egg I had laid earlier. It’s resting inside an incubator.

Anger fills my chest. Anger and regret. I grab the egg and stare at it. “I’m sorry…” Doc comes into the room and freezes as I hold the egg above my head. 

“Python!”

“I don’t want you or your kid, sicko.” I slam the egg to the ground, watching it break open and splatter across the ground; I realize what I’ve done and laugh, tears starting to stream down my face. I fall to my knees and laugh in sheer disbelief over the fact that I had just killed a child for my own sanity. I killed my own child! I fall over and my laughs turn to sobs.

Scar enters to see what the noise is about and freezes at the sight of me laying on the ground sobbing and Doc trying to back away with tears in his eye. Doc shoves past Scar and runs away, leaving me alone with the remains of my child. The kid I never wanted.

* * *

  
I sob softly into my arms, gripping myself tightly and curling up further in my small home. Season 7 was new and running but I still had issues from Season 6. I couldn’t stand to be near Doc. Not after what he did. “Python?”

I look up and whimper as Wels enters my home, supplies in hand. He had been taking care of me since he found me a week ago. “Hey. Are you okay?” I mutely nod but he leans down next to me. “You don’t seem okay…” He gently plants a kiss on my hand. “Can you tell me what’s wrong?”

“...D-doc…”

“Are you upset over him? Python, I know it hurts. You broke up with him but you must still hurt from it.”

“D-doc…” I hiccup out and sob louder. “Area 77! H-he… the aliens…” I cry out loudly, making Wels drop his supplies and take me into a hug. “W-wels… I can’t b-be near him… The a-aliens… The egg…”

“What about them, Python?”

“...T-they made him…” I grip him tightly. “T-the egg…. They wa-wanted us to breed! H-he was under th-their control a-a-and…” I cry louder and hold Wels close, his entire body tense as the realization hits him.

“...Python… Did Doc force himself upon you?” I weakly nod. “...I’ll be back.” He gets up and puts his armor on, which he had left sitting beside my bed while he went on a quick supply trip. “It’ll be okay, Python. I promise.”

“...I love you, Wels.” 

Wels freezes before looking back at me with a smile. “I love you too, Py. Now, I’ll be back. Stay safe, hun.” With that, he leaves as he draws his sword. ...Would things be okay?


	3. Chapter 3

I whimper and curl up tightly into a ball. Biffa comes back from his patrol and passes his sword off to Wels, who kisses my hand and takes over the patrol. "Are you okay, babe?" Biffa sits next to me and kisses my cheek. "It's okay to cry, you know."

I don't want to cry. I just… Want something other than crying! I curl up further as flashbacks hit me hard, Biffa's voice becoming distant in my panic.

_ Doc opens the cell and smiles at me, eyes lacking any remorse and emotion. He was a pawn in the alien's sick game. He closes the door behind him with a remote and leans down, rubbing my thighs. "Think you can relax for me, babe? We have yet to have an egg." _

_ I whimper and curl up away from him but feel his fingers gently brush against my entrance. "It'll be fine. I promise, babe." He slips a finger inside of me, making me flinch and cry out. "Relax, hun. It'll be fine…" He flips me onto my back and unbuttons his pants, slipping them off and guiding my hand to his sheathe. "Take deep breaths." _

_ I want to flinch away but I know it'll hurt if I do. So I rub him with shaky hands as his massive member starts to emerge. I whimper before hesitating and taking the tip into my mouth. Maybe if I can distract him, he won't rape me? _

_ I flick my tongue across the tip but he shoves himself down my throat, setting a brutal pace and making my throat ache. He grunts with each thrust as I cry around his dick. "Y-you're doing great, b-babe." _

"Babe? Python…" Biffa rubs my back and kisses my cheek. It only grounds me for a few moments. The flashbacks come back quickly. 

_ Doc rubs the scars across my chest. "It's cute. How you're not fully transitioned yet. This just means we can make all of the eggs we need." He kisses one of the scars before sliding his dick into me. I cry out but he ignores my protests ss he groans at the pleasure of my body clenching around him.  _

_ "D-doc…" I cry out as he begins to thrust. It hurts…. He's so rough and it hurts so much! "S-stop!" _

"Python, stop!" I look up and realize I'm digging my claws into my arms and causing myself to bleed. Biffa kisses my cheek and rubs my arms. "It'll be fine, baby." I nod and slowly sit up, resting my head on Biffa's chest with a whimper. "Want to rest?"

"...yes." I kiss his cheek and curl up in his arms, letting sleep claim me.

__________

I slowly make my way through my mines, jumping at every small noise. It'll be fine, I tell myself. You're being paranoid.

"Python?" I jump and turn around to spot Doc. What's he doing here? Why does he look… Different? I can't pinpoint exactly how but… It's still scary having him near.

He silently makes his way up to me, forcing me to back against a wall. I whimper until he gently presses his lips against mine. This is full of love, caring, and regret.

I push him away but this makes him growl, pushing me against the wall and undoing his pants. Nononono! I try to kick at him but it's like I'm stuck in place. Like I can't move quickly enough.

He slowly works off my pants as I stay frozen in place, licking my clit and kissing my thighs. I whimper before realizing that he's being caring and gentle. Despite this, I'm still worried. I never gave consent!

He kisses just above my cloaca and gently spreads my legs. I try to shove him away but the feeling of his tongue against me makes me weak. Not in a bad way but not in a good way.

I pant softly as he spreads my legs more, pulling me close and licking at my sensitive genitals. I whimper and moan softly, my arousal making slick drip down my thighs. He purrs softly but I remember what he's done, shoving him away and scrambling back, tripping on on my pants before Doc grabs me and growls something about aliens. That stuff was over… Right? 

He takes off his pants and fully removes mine, rubbing his member along my cloaca and making me moan softly out of instinct. I curse myself for being aroused until he shoves himself into me. I whimper loudly and grip the floor.

He starts up s gentle pace, far different from the past few times. "Please… Doc… Stop." He only shoves my head to the ground. 

I start to cry softly as he violates me. He's gentle but does it really matter? I asked him to stop and he kept going. He picks up his pace, making me cry out. "Wels! Biffa!"

Doc bites my shoulder and makes his pace brutal, which, in turn, makes me cry out loudly. "Stop!" He drags his claws deep into my shoulder and I scream in pain. "Biffa!!!"

"Python!" I open my eyes and look around, shaking from my nightmare. I look up at Wels and cry out loudly, gripping him as I sob. "You were having a nightmare…"

"H-he…" I hiccup out loudly as Biffa and Iskall enter the room with some warm blankets. They must have gotten those to comfort me. "Doc…"

"What about him? You've been avoiding him like the plague!" Iskall gently sets a warm blanket on me. "What happened?"

"H-he… season 6… The aliens…" I sob louder and grip Wels close; the knight runs his fingers through my hair. "I-i-i…"

"You don't have to tell, hun." Wels plants a gentle kiss to my cheek. "It'll be okay…"

"H-he… the al-aliens wanted us to b-b-breed. I… i never w-wanted it!" Biffa and Iskall look at each other before back to me. "They h-had control of h-him and… h-h-h-he… He raped me, guys!"

Biffa and Iskall stare at me with wide eyes as Wels comforts me. "It'll be okay…" I sob loudly and grip him even closer. 

"Why didn't you tell someone?" Iskall leans down to my level. "That's a bannable offence." 

"He didn't mean to! He doesn't even remember!" Iskall hugs me and Biffa is quick to join. "I still love him but I can't forget what he's done…" 

"It'll be okay. We'll take care of this, okay?" Iskall kisses my cheek andI feel some sense of comfort at this. "Don't worry." 

"...don't hurt him."

"We'll just have a talk. Don't worry."


	4. Chapter 4

I explore my mines tiredly, eyes dull from exhaustion. I haven't slept in 4 or 5 days, though I lost track of time long ago; I'm not even sure if I'm right… I grunt as I mine into an underwater ravine and go to patch it up when I hear footsteps behind me.

I turn to see Doc. He must have come to apologize again. I just couldn't forgive him after what he's done. "Python, I'm so sorry. I was under control of the aliens and-"

"This is the third time you've said this, Doc. I can't forgive you." I shake my head and plan my escape route. The ravine was too deep for me to be able to get up without taking some damage but it would be worth it. "You… Hurt me in more ways than one."

He steps forward and grabs my arm. "Hun, I can make it up to you." I don't like where this is going. I try to jerk away but he's stronger than me.

"Doc, let go-"

"Babe, I'm not going to. But…" He grins in a way that makes my blood run cold. "I don't want you speaking to a soul about this. Our little secret~ Besides, it'd be a shame if Iskall or Biffa suffered like you did." Oh, god. He was threatening to rape my friends!

I jerk more but he wrestles me to the ground, dipping my head under some of the water and watching me struggle. He lets me up to breathe but I quickly go under again; this process repeats a few times until I'm coughing and crying. "Stop struggling so much, babe. I promise I won't hurt you…"

He works quickly in undoing my pants and taking off my shirt; I'm too scared to struggle this time. His fingers brush against my cloaca as he starts to plant kisses along my neck. "It'll be okay, hun.. I whimper loudly and shake.

He rubs me until I can feel unwanted slick running down my thighs. He takes this as a good sign and shoves two fingers into me, which makes me cry out in a mix of pleasure and fear. I grip the walls of my mine before he locks lips with me when I cry out again.

He shoves his tongue in and tries to force me to wrestle mine with his. I refuse but he digs some claws into my side so I oblige. He moans softly into the kiss and removes himself to rub my clit. It feels terrible, knowing he was violating me.

I whimper and shake. Why the FUCK did my body think this was arousing? He shoved two fingers into me again, nipping at my neck as he searches around for my g-spot as he uses his thumb to rub my clit. . He finds my g-spot when I gasp loudly and focuses on that spot until I come with a loud cry. Liquid drips from me and soaks my thighs and Doc's hand.

He seems happy and gets up, washing his fingers off in the water and grinning down at me as I shake and try not to cry. "Really. Would be a shame if Iskall felt some of the same pain you did. I know how to silence screams." He walks away.

__________

I whimper and curl up as Doc removes his mouth from me, licking up my juices. "You taste so sweet, baby." He stands up and gently picks me up, purring loudly. "Want to taste some?" He uses two fingers to clean up some of my slick and shoves them into my mouth. 

I whimper but he almost shoves them down my throat, making me swallow my own cum. He pulls them out with a grin before pressing me against the wall. "Hun, it'll be fine. I've held myself back so much to relax you but don't you think it's time to change that?" He chuchans and kisses my neck, pressing his massive cock against my entrance. Nonononono!

Doc pushes himself into me, though it's slow and not as painful as the… other times. Yet, it still hurts. I’m not big enough to take it without some pain. So, when he bottoms out, I cry out in pain and fear.. “Py… It’ll be fine.”

He pulls out halfway then pushes himself in again. I whimper and yelp as he starts up a gentle thrust. “Pyyyy~ Stop. Someone will hear us~” He bites a rather sensitive spot on my neck, making me cry out loudly. “It’ll be okay, hun.”

I whimper with tears rolling down my face as he gets rougher. “D-doc… Wh-what about Biffa?”

“He can’t do shit. I’d like to see him try to get me. I almost got him once and I’ll make sure to knot him this time… Well, only if you tell.” He pushes himself in harder, making me cry as his massive knot starts to swell, causing some bleeding on my end.

He knots me after a few more thrusts and makes me scream, something tearing in me. “It’ll be okay, Py. Trust me. You’ll be fine and we’ll have a happy little family  _ without  _ those little friends of yours. I’ll make sure of that.”

__________

I cough and pant as Doc removes himself from my mouth, his cum dribbling down my face as I lay on my back, my head hanging back at an awkward angle. My body hurts like hell and I can still feel his semen drip from both entrances. “This was fun, wasn’t it, Py?” I weakly nod, my body aching even more.

Why does this feel so familiar? “Don’t be such a baby, Py.” I gasp and grip myself, the pain only getting worse. I curl up tightly and Doc actually gets a worried look to his face. Well, from what I can see. “...Babe? You okay, hun?”

I know this pain. I had gained some weight recently and now I knew exactly why. “Y-you son of a b-bitch!” He takes a step back in shock. “D-did you even s-stop to think that f-fucking me wouldn’t c-create an egg?!” I cry out and grip myself more. “L-leave. You don’t d-deserve to b-be here…”

He blinks and hesitates before nodding and leaving me alone in his base. Why did he even drag me here? It was the most obvious place he could have left me in. Maybe that’s why he did it? People wouldn’t look here first, knowing Doc might be smarter than that. But what if Bdubs had heard something?

Yeah, he was with Beef today. I cry out and push out of sheer instinct. This was going to be a long laying…

__________

“Python?” I open my eyes and slowly look around the room. I’m still in Doc’s base in his room. “Hey, Python. Are you alright?” I blink a few times to make out Bdubs, going to sit up. He gently pushes me back down. “Woah, woah, woah. Calm down there. What happened?”

I slowly blink and look around. The egg! Where’s the egg?! I roll out of bed, unsure of how I got there in the first place, and hit the ground with a loud  _ thud.  _ Ouch! That hurt!

“The egg.”

“The egg? Doc took it. Said he would get Biffa to put it in an incubator. Seriously, though. You look like you got the shit beat out of you.” I look at myself and notice the sheer amount of bruises I have from Doc. “...Python, please tell me this was all consensual. Doc’s… being acting weird around me and I just want to know if my fears are right-”

“It wasn’t.” I struggle to stand but Bdubs picks me up and wraps me in a blanket, muttering about his gut feeling being right. “I’m taking you back to Biffa. He’ll know what to do.” I can only nod and bury myself into the blanket, body still sore.

The walk is… well, not quick but not long. I have no concept of time, if I’m honest. I just feel warm liquid dripping down my thighs and I don’t know if it’s blood, egg juices, or whatever was leftover from Doc. Hell, I can still taste him in my mouth.

“Bdubs? What are you doing here?” That’s Biffa’s voice. I squirm at the familiar sound and manage to get my head free from the blanket. He takes one look at me covered in bruises and with dried cum on my face before murderous intent glints in his eyes. “...I’m going to have a talk with Doc-”

“No need to!” Iskall stumbles up to us from seemingly nowhere, water drenching his clothes but he’s holding an egg. “I drowned him!” He laughs in… well, I’m not sure what it is but something happened. Doc surely respawned and probably came seeking revenge. “I’m… going to go inside, okay?” He stumbles past Biffa, who catches him and holds him close. 

“Thank you. Let’s get both of you to rest, okay?” Bdubs nods and takes me inside, Biffa supports Iskall as the shorter hermit holds tightly to the new egg. God, why did this bad stuff happen to me? Why were my friends suffering because of me?


End file.
